


The Inevitable

by 8honey



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Survival Horror, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, some depictions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8honey/pseuds/8honey
Summary: When Erik and Charles awake in this diffirent universe from their own and it all plays out like an Alien movie.ORAlien Covenant and First Class crossover please don't ask me why.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be so serious but it spirals out of control from here. I just wanted to see how Erik and Charles would interact when put in the Alien Universe.

Erik woke up on the solid earthly ground. It definitely did not feel like his bed. He groggily opened his eyes to a room scattered with drawings and artifacts he looked around for a bit utterly confused. He certainly remembers greeting Charles good night after their chess game and falling asleep before the whole first-class crew was going to head over to Cuba. And the next thing he knew he was on the floor of a room he had no idea where. The darkness and yellow lighting of the ambient room did not help.

"Where the hell am I-" He whispers to himself as he slowly stood up and the first thing he saw was the mutilated corpse of a woman on the table the whole body seemed stretched out and the organs were spread across, it was a horrible sight. 

He was taken aback from that scaring him, he swore to himself as he hit into a table as when he walked back. He turned around to the table to see a picture frame and myriad of sketches of creatures he could not recognize. Some were outright disturbing depictions of creatures he couldn't bear thinking off straight out of a sci-fi horror movie.

He picked up the picture frame, and it was a woman who looked strikingly similar to the women on the table. Erik shuddered to himself feeling the gravity of the situation. He noticed on the bottom of the picture frame was the name "SHAW" in bold letters. His eyes widen realizing what happened. "What the actual fuck.." he whispered to himself.

—

Charles's head had a horrible aching headache. He laid on the cold hard earthly ground and then noticed where he was and immediately stood up. Charles began to freak out, where the hell was he? He turned to see where he was, it seemed to be a dark passageway of some sort. He then quickly started trying to reach out to someone, placing his fingers on his temple. He immediately felt Erik's mind instantly, he also felt at least 3-4 people but he wasn't going to initiate with that yet.

_"Erik, can you hear me?" He called out telepathically. Erik instantly put all trust into Charles letting his mind into his own. Something that Erik tried to keep distant from Charles._

_Charles felt all the fear and anger Erik was harboring knowing this was serious. The amount of fear that flooded his mind from Erik should say a lot because Erik is the least likely to be afraid of really anything._

_"Charles?" Erik continued "Where the fuck are we?" Erik asked panicking a bit when he sent that out._

_"Calm down, I'll try to track you. Describe where you are." Charles continued his link with Erik walking down this dark passageway almost seeing the light of a room that he can only assume Erik was in._

_Erik replied, "I don't know what the hell this place is. I'm staring at a photo frame of a woman with the name Shaw." As he held onto the picture, definitely one Shaw that didn't deserve this._

_"Come fast."_

-

Erik faced himself to the horrors of the room. He didn't want to linger on the mutilated corpse, it seemed so stomach twisting knowing someone tortured this poor woman. He could visibly smell the blood and pain. It all felt too familiar to him. The room was covered with drawings hanging up the wall, he noticed on the table was creatures he couldn't recognize. All of which were mutilated as if they were to be used to test further.

Erik kept his guard up, not moving, and stayed where he was, observing the room to see if there was any metal. He quickly noticed a dead body near a stairway leading downstairs. He immediately pulled all metal including a loaded gun hovering it towards him being prepared for the worst. What kind of fucking horror movie is this? Erik thought as he swore to himself with the smell of violent blood floating in the air.

Charles slowly walked inside the room and saw Erik hovering the guns towards the dark stairway leading downstairs. He didn't want to exactly startle Erik, this whole situation was scary enough for anyone.

"Erik I'm here." He said telepathically. Erik relieved a sigh and saw Charles by the entrance of the room. He let down his grip on the gun and metal as Charles walked towards Erik.

"I'm starting to believe you're playing some sick mind trick on me, Charles. None of this makes any sense." Erik said Charles shook his head he himself was already scared. The violent putrid smell of dead bodies wrecked the room.

"Why would I be doing mind tricks on you, Erik? I'm just as confused as you." Before any of them could rationally conclude to anything or any solution, a violent animalistic screech starting coming towards the stairway.

Erik raised all the metal this time blocking both of them. Charles theoretically could go into the mind of a dead person but not for long. He reached out to the room downstairs to enter the body of someone...

He took in the view and noticed a black creature with a slender head heading its way rapidly towards where they were. The room was also littered with weird fleshy eggs. Charles quickly pulled apart his mental link, getting even more freaked out.

"Erik something is coming up.." Erik gruffed as the creature's screech starting becoming louder and louder. Before Charles can even comprehend it, the creature popped out jumping from the stairway with no warning whatsoever.

Erik instinctively used the gun and impaled the thing pushing the gun further into the creature's chest towards the end of the room. It made a loud commotion, the violent trashing and screeching wouldn't stop coming as it struggled to move. A bunch of specimens fell onto the floor. He twisted the gun further into the creature's chest making the creature screech out in pain.

"STOP!!!" A voice that sounded almost near identical to him. Erik couldn't care less. He drove the gun further until the creature stopped moving, only then he dropped it, and released the gun from the creature's chest, shooting it a couple of times to really make sure it was dead. He then finally dropped his hold on the gun and looked towards Charles who was in pure shock. What exactly was that fucking thing? It didn't look even the closes bit animal, more like a monster from nightmares.

At this point, Charles held onto Erik's arm with a tightening grip. Like he almost had a heart attack. Erik took in deep breaths from the adrenaline.

Both of them only then finally noticed the person near the entrance of the room, where he stood there unmoving. Erik was almost about to kill someone right off the spot until the man moved himself to face both of them only to realize the person staring in front of him. Was him. Not him exactly, older looking, his hair is messier, and he was wearing a jumpsuit. The face stayed the same though.

The man didn't seem to be shocked, he had no expression at all. It seemed so uncanny.

"I didn't expect you to murder one of my creation brother.. it's not in your nature." Brother? Nature? Who the fuck was this?

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck is this-?" Erik asked clenching his fist, he didn't know this clone looked so similar to him. He felt the metal racing through him, surprisingly his clone was made of metal finally something he can use against him. Charles quickly held onto Erik and tried stopping him holding his hand out before he could do anything to the similar-looking man. He used his telepathy to search his mind, nothing. There was nothing..? Very strange no form of a mind was in him.

"How did you do that..?" David asked a smile growing on his face, it's as if he completely dodged the question.

The Erik clone walked towards the creature bending his knees to it. Erik and Charles observed the strange "Erik" imposter touching the creature's head so softly, and then standing up again. He walked a little closed towards the two of them now. Both of them watched cautiously when he did.

"This is the second time someone killed one of my creations... But this is more shocking." David said analyzing Erik's feature. He looks more well dressed than Walter, his hair was groomed in such a way as to how he used to style his hair during his time on the Prometheus. He couldn't tell if this was another Walter Android Covenant had that he didn't know about. The man wore a turtleneck and leather jacket which was a little strange choice for any Android. His friend looked unfamiliar but swore he remembered a time he saw his face before ever meeting these two.

Erik spoke up being even more pissed at whatever the fuck was going on. "Are you going to explain what exactly that thing was?" Erik felt that his "clone" couldn't be trusted. It seemed too risky.

"I don't remember bringing you two here, and my first impression of you was that somehow I didn't know Covenant had another Walter Android with them.." David took a step closer to the both of them Erik instinctively, magnetically pushed him towards the wall.

David struggled to move as if there was a great wave of magnetic force pulling him firm on the wall. He didn't resist so much as he was fascinated. Something was amidst these two. They weren't exactly humans he can feel it. If his program allowed him too.

"Charles read his mind-" Erik asked he held David in place and Charles simply shook his head.

"I did before he even stepped in, he's not exactly human." Erik’s widened his eyes.. what was he? A robot? An alien?

"You're correct about that one I'm nowhere close to being human. I'm wondering both of you are not humans too right.?" Erik huffed and clenched him harder almost breaking the metal in his body. Feeling how he can manipulate the metal in his body. He finally knew what exactly he was, a mechanical being somewhat disguised as a person or him. 

"You have a lot of answering to do before I tell you where I and him are from. And I'll let you go." 

David shrugs it off and simply replies with an "Okay." And Erik loosens the grip on him, not fully letting him leave the magnetic force he has on him. David seemed to gesture them to follow him somewhere. 

Before he leads both of them downstairs, Charles interjects. "Before you think of bringing us to the cave down there, I know exactly what those things...are..." Charles says with hesitation. Erik was almost about to crush this dude but he resisted from doing so. ' _No Erik we need answers.' Charles telepathically says._

David smiles "I guess that was quite obvious from the way my creation attacked you, yet you managed to survive without even touching the weapon in hand, maybe some kind of unnatural force you both have.

"I'm not going to tell you what we can do. Tell me where we are first.." Erik asked ."We randomly woke up here and have no idea what this place is." Erik paused. He forgets the most obvious question. "And why do you look like me?" Erik asked in confusion David smiles and replies. 

"That I can't answer.. I'm simply built like this it's a coincidence that we look alike I'm one of the first David units.." David continues the signals both of them to his other room where Walter was- or was there until he self rebooted himself and joined the Covenant. David realizes his only way off the planet was gone but something far more interesting popped up. 

Erik and Charles take a look around the room are a little bit more. Confused. It was littered with a bunch of sketches, the same as the other room albeit it, with fewer bodies and weird creatures. 

"You're on a planet. Not Earth far away from it actually. A crew of colonists arrived on here and one by one, my creations murdered them. Except for the one or two people who could escape at least." 

"I and one of the Archeologist I was with were heading down to look for Engineers, the ship we were on accidentally dropped a pathogen on this whole planet wiping all the inhabitants all dead." He said that as if there was no emotion to it. 

David lied through his teeth but they wouldn't know. It's the same story he tells the Covenant crew when they first arrived until Walter found out what actually happened. 

Erik asked, "Who was the lady in the other room, was she the Archeologist?" Very smart, David could only think. Erik's face twisted in pure shock really. When David revealed what exactly he did in detail to the women. 

"Yes, she died when the ship crash, so I decided to.. experiment on her to further my creations.." Erik was highly disturbed and the looks on Charles's face made both of them question what kind of horror movie they were in. 

_'What a sick bastard.' Erik mentally tells Charles 'Give me a reason why I shouldn't crush his body into a pulp.'_

_'We're here for answers Erik, how exactly are we going to get back if we don't question where we are.' Erik resists the urge and tries to stay calm. Something didn't sit right with.. any of this... Erik has left a body trail behind him before he knows, but it was always because of his abusers. He couldn't quite explain it. A visceral reaction to seeing someone being used and experimented on for their own sake. Torture is the right word._

"Care to explain how you came here unannounced..?" Charles sighs he starts by explaining what happened the night before. 

"Really we both woke up here. It doesn't make sense at all." Charles explains. "It's supposed to be 1962. And we were about to stop a possible cold war. The mission is tomorrow. We talked the night before we woke up here." David seemed super interested all of sudden. Hearing something as far back as 1962 was almost prehistoric in away. But history doesn't go long forgotten.

"1962 was so long ago.," David commented. "I can remember every event from that year alone." 

Erik then demanded, "What year is it.." If it was the future. Then why does it look like this? They're not on Earth yes but oh god. 

"2104... although it has been a decade," David replied. His software is getting old, he spent almost a decade on this "Paradise Planet" and really it was isolation. Away from anyone, perfecting his creations.

Erik and Charles just blankly stare at each other in awe. The silence hit the floor when they realized they were 142 years into the future. In this weird alternate timeline. 

_Charles mentally talks to Erik "Erik listen to me. This clone of yours is insane. I can't read his mind to verify the truth" Charles panics a bit. "I feel as if this is an alternate timeline, I've read about this phenomenon before."_

_Erik adds on "What exactly do you mean Alternate Timeline-? Nothing is adding up." The desperation in their thoughts started to flood. Charles's felt every one of it._

_"I don't know. Let me try to figure out and pull that specific moment before we ended up here. I can figure out how we can get back-"_

David interrupts both of them just being silent. It was a little awkward the both of them just intensely stared at each other. Leaving the Android a little bit bewildered by their "silent" communication. 

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you?" David asked. Erik and Charles look back at the Erik clone a little bit embarrassed. But there was no change on the other person's face anyway. Charles gives a nod as he rests his fingers back on his temples again concentrating. 

Erik replies "Mutants. Homo superior to be exact." He liked using the word 'Homo Superior' he was not going to lie. David seemed interested once more as he scans his database looking for a subspecies of humans called "Homo Superior." Much to his disappointment no results. Either that or his software is severely outdated. 

"I scanned through my database just now finding no terms on "Mutants." or "Homo Superior." But I'm just going to assume your not humans. Something about you two is interesting." David continues 

"You look exactly like me, with some kind of magnetic force that you control at will. Yet you say you're not human." He stares at Charles who was concentrating hard. "I don't know what kind of special ability you have, but I'm going to assume that you have one."

Erik just gets even more frustrated with how confusing the whole situation is. With Charles and him nearly getting attacked by an alien thing."I just want to know how we can go back to where we were from." 

David replies "It's not something I would know. I'm stuck here on this planet myself." Erik prepares for the worst realizing the reality that both of them are in. Until he hears Charles again in his mind. 

_'Erik I think I figured out what happened! We've been shifting to an alternate timeline in our sleep!' Charles says excitedly. He is a massive nerd._

_'Yes that's good and all but how are we going to get back.' Erik asked annoyed as ever._

_'Wait just let me show you what I mean exactly.' And Charles pulls up the memory fragment of the both of them shifting reality. Or consciences and just like that._

\- 

Erik suddenly feels a throbbing headache again. He lays his palms on his head in disbelief recovering from whatever just happened. He sat up and he could hear the chatter of Raven, Alex, and Sean talking downstairs having breakfast. The headache still felt bad. Whatever just happened, felt too real to be a dream, but he wanted to deny it because it was way too weird to even comprehend. Let alone anyone taking you seriously after that whole incident.

_"Erik are you awake.?" Charles asked._

_"Yes, with a throbbing headache." Erik groaned not wanting to get out of bed even though he has to._

_"None of that was a dream. It was all real." Charles replies. "As much as I want to believe it was a dream, I think there was a rip in our alternate universe I suppose me and Hank should look into this." Erik laughed a bit to himself. "How exactly are we on our beds Charles, awake. From all that..."_

_Erik knew all the events that played out had to be real in some way, the rush of adrenaline he felt when he killed the alien, the confusion and pure terror he was in when he entered that room. And the creepy clone of himself that looked exactly like him. No denying they all felt real. But was it?_

_"From my guesses when I pinpointed the exact time we started shifting realities based on our memories alone and showed it to you, we were brought back consciously. We were never meant to be in that Universe anyway."_

_"I'm not going to thread on this any more than I should." Erik continued "I don't ever want to see a creepy clone of me ever again whether weird alternate reality or not."_

_"I just find it interesting... i'll look into it further” Charles comments. "Don't we have a mission?" Charles asks._

_"Right, how could I forget?"_


End file.
